Monumental Perspicacity of the Akashic Plane
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Monumental Perspicacity of the Akashic Plane |english tv=Memories of the Akashic Plane |viz manga=Altering the Divine Decree |game names=Moirai |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Gaoh Minazuki, Namino Majikina |hand signs=Turning the Wheel of Law Mudra |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Overview This is a unique technique originally invented by Gaoh Minazuki, later on taught to Namino Majikina, known to the world as the ability of the tree of knowledge. These techniques would eventually be passed down to the albeit without the use of the Akashic Plane. This technique is based on the concepts of the mysterious Akashic Plane which includes mental manipulation, past and future reading and the ability to know almost everything by simply touching an object which regards what one wishes to know. Decades later, these teachings made their way towards the Land of Demons where Akuhyō would learn this technique. Utilizing this technique requires a unique intellectual metamorphosis and allows the user to penetrate beneath the surface all minds and delve into the core. Akuhyō would eventually move on to create unique variations that are dependent on each event. Abilities By using the chakra or energy from the Akashic Plane, Namino Majikina is able to read the mind of anyone she places her hands on as well as project their thoughts. On the other hand, this technique can be utilized to alter one’s destiny as Namino Majikina can foresee future events for any person she touches. This portion of the technique is seldom used as she only uses it on those whom she considers worthy and those whom seem capable of altering their destiny themselves. This ability alone was praised by the Temple of Thesmosphoros a millennia ago. This is a more or less, more advanced version of the Yamanaka clan’s abilities. This ability is centered on mind bending techniques to ultimately affect the physiology of the opponent. However the mind reading portion of this technique is used extremely fast, fast enough to be used in a combat situation. This all happens within millisecond, and all thoughts are projected into Namino. When utilized by Akuhyō, he is able to swiftly access the Mental World (精神世界, Seishin Sekai) of anyone within his eyesight. Unlike Namino, Akuhyō is able to perform this technique remotely though it is not as fast as making the standard physical contact. When accessing their memories, the opponent is simultaneously ensnared by an advanced Temporary Paralysis Technique technique. He is able to cipher between their thoughts as if they were all in a single book. Along with reading their past and mental state, the user is also able to perceive their future though this comes with a catch. The user must not mention this to the opponent as it will effectively change their destiny. With Akuhyō, determining how far into the opponent's future he sees determines the outcome of the battle in nearly every instance. As with the previous method, Akuhyō does not require any physical contact sense he is able to perceive thought waves" (思念波, shinenha). Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu